


Love and War ~ TF2 x HP Crossover~

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, War, Yaoi, Yuri, odd pairings, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harry Potter gang are about to play Team Fortress 2 when they get sucked into the game because of Merasmus' magic. How will they deal with going through war again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a collaboration with my friend from Fanfiction.net. She writes every 1st chapter and I write every 2nd. Here's her profile if you're interested in reading anymore of her wonderful HP stories. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7403070/Trode19

Five years after the war and they were doing alright. Draco and Blaise became friends with Hermione which meant everyone had to deal with it or feel her wrath. Severus got over his hatred for Harry and became good, even though Ron wasn't happiest about it.

Sirius and Remus found they could tolerate Severus for Harry. Remus didn't get out of his house much, looking after his passed wife's son. Teddy was officially six today and they were having a party for him. When Teddy had heard, he was bright yellow from how happy he was.

Hermione had offered her home to them for the party and they were gathering there. Harry, Ron, George and Fred arrived first, then Draco, Blaise and Severus and lastly Remus, Sirius and Teddy, the birthday boy. Hermione was grinning broadly, ushering them into the living room where multiple controllers laid.

" What's that thing Mione?" Ron asked while Harry chuckled at the pure blood.

" It's a game controller, for video games." Harry answered. " I saw my cousin play with something similar when I was younger." Harry explained at Hermione's curious look.

" Oh." Was all she said, walking towards the television to turn it on, never admitting she lost it weeks ago. She was starting to think that Viktor's kid took it when she invited them over last.

" So...it's muggle?" Draco said with distaste. " Not playing it." He announced stubbornly.

" So you admit defeat?" Harry taunted.

" You're on Scarhead!" Draco challenged, sitting down and grabbing a controller, weighing it in his hand. " Weird contraption." He muttered as everyone sat down, Teddy in Remus's lap holding the controller with him.

" So, what game are we playing?' Sirius asked excitedly.

" Team Fortress 2. It's a warfare game." Hermione explained, making Severus groan.

" I think I've had enough was in my life, thank you very much. I think I'll sit out..." Severus went to move when the twins who sat besides him put their legs in his lap, trapping him.

" I don't think so Severus-"

" Unless you want us to tell them-"

" What we caught you doing last week..." Fred Chuckled darkly as Severus paled and pierced his lips.

" Fine." He grumbled, gripping the controller in his potion stained hands.

" Good potions Master." George patted his head as he scowled.

" Ok, let's start already!" Ron and Sirius said together, grinning.

" Ok, ok, do the honors uncle Harry." Teddy said with a big smile.

" Sure buddy." Harry chuckled, pressing the start button.

"..."

Everyone was silent before Ron shrieked. " Where the hell are we?!"

" I don't know!" Hermione yelled back.

" Dammit Harry, this is your fault!"

" My fault?!"

" You pressed the start button!"

" Hermione bought the game!"

" And people wonder why I don't like muggles!" Draco growled as Teddy began to cry.

" Oi!" Everyone stopped bickering to look at the mid-forty year old looking, dark haired, obviously a wizard for the cloak and weird head piece. " I brought you here to suffer, not to bicker like children!"

" YOU WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, making the wizard flinch.

" Look, here's the deal. I'm gonna put you in classes and you're going to play the game. You can't die, can't do major magic and you can't change classes. Understood? Good." The wizard scowled. " I am the great Merasmus, the wizard of the game. You basically fight with your partner, who's in your set class. No time will go by in your world so don't worry, you won't be missed."

" I will not let my son fight!" Remus growled protectively, holding his son close.

" No, he's too young. He'll stay with Saxton Hale. He's a little strange but a nice Aussie. No harm will come to him." Meramus explained. Remus gave a stiff nod.

" Who are our partners? What are classes?" Draco asked curiously, a little relieved to have a fellow wizard there.

" Well you have Scouts, Soldiers, Spies, Engineers, Snipers, Heavies, Medics, Pyros and Demomen. Hermione will work with Miss Pauling. I know her brains will be of use to her." Merasmus said and Hermione smiled since her smarts were being acknowledged. 

" How are we sorted?" Fred questioned.

" I put you where I think you'll do good."

" So...where do we go?' Harry asked.

" Fred and George are Scouts, Severus is a Soldier, no matter how much I hate it. Draco is a Spy, Sirius is a Sniper, Remus will be with Heavy. Blaise with Demo and Harry with Medic, he's a little insane just to warn you. Ron with Engineer or Engie for short, and lastly, Neville with Pyro."

" Neville!" They cried, looking around to see Neville curled in a ball, slowly rocking back and forth.

" When did you arrive?" Harry asked.

" I didn't think I was that transparent." Neville sighed. " I came in behind Sirius, Remus and Teddy." Neville explainerd and they all look apologetically at him, except Severus who would never.

" Ok, reunion over, we have to go meet RED team!" Merasmus said with a grin and began walking, the young wizards, mutts and Severus following quickly as to not get lost in the new world they were in.


	2. Meeting the TF2 Mercs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and friends get introduced to the TF2 mercenaries.

Meramus vanished as soon as the HP crew walks into the RED base. Harry and his friends walked around a base that was and there signs that literally said RED on them. The HP crew raises a brow at this. Hermione walked over to one of the signs and read the small print underneath the giant lettering. It read " Reliable Excavation Demolition." 

She walks back to the others while trying to figure out why the place had no one in it. Just as they were about to explore they heard loud laughter. Since they weren't able to use magic in this world they had no means of protecting themselves.   
The voices were getting closer... 

" What do we do?!" Ron squeaked in panic. 

They got closer and closer until... 

" What the bloody hell?!" The owners of the voices were now standing directly in front of the wizards and witch. There were nine men, different sizes and obviously different ages. They were all holding weapons and the only common aspect they all shared was that some part of their attire had to be red. They all looked aggressive as they held their weapons at the ready. 

" I suggest you maggots start explaining!" The one wearing the military clothing and a helmet that was covering his eyes shouted. His voice was loud and scary in a way. 

Remus stepped forward and cleared his throat. " A wizard by the name of Meramus sent us here." The helmeted man gasped slightly. 

" Did you just say Merasmus?" He asks Lupin who nods with a slightly confused expression. 

" Hey guys, what's going on?' A young woman with black hair neatly tied in a bun and dressed in purple walked over to the nine men. She stared at the magical bunch with confusion glimmering in her eyes. The one in the baseball hat and the bat slung over his shoulder walks over to her. " Yo Miss Pauling, how you doin'? She scowls slightly and sighs. 

" I'm doing fine Scout. Now who are you?" 

" Merasmus sent them." Soldier simply stated. 

" It's not even Halloween yet." She was now even more confused. 

Remus sighed slightly knowing he had to explain some more since the rest probably wouldn't anyway. " Look, we were playing a game or at least trying to when this happened. He dragged us into your world and then said that we need to work with you guys." The nine mercenaries just stare and blink for a moment. 

Fred and George look at the small one wearing the cap. Scout stared at the twins with a blank face before grinning. " So what's yous names?" 

" I'm Fred!" George Lied. 

" And I'm George!" Fred joined in. 

" Ohhhh nice to mee-" 

" Just kidding!" The two interrupted him. Scout gave an unamused expression but that quickly faded. " So it's da other way around right?" They nod.   
" Do you like baseball?"   
" Whats-"   
" Baseball?" They asked. The Bostonian blinked a few times.   
" Yous is kiddin', right?" The ginger twins shake their heads.   
" Well, imma teach yous den!" He starts explaining what baseball is and how it works. 

Severus gave a small scowl before looking at the nine mercenaries. Obviously, the one talking to the Weasley twins isn't Soldier. " Which one of you is Soldier?" He finally asks them in defeat. The helmeted one raised his hand with a grin plastered across his face. " I am!" The profressor's eyes widen slightly. He would have to be working with this halfwit. He scowls even more and just walked over to Soldier. 

Neville found Pyro easily since he put two and two together. Someone who works with fire obviously needs to wear protective gear. Besides, the masked RED was the only one holding a flamethrower. " Hi..."   
" Hudda!" He jumped slightly at the mercenary's response. He was a little confused at why he hadn't taken the mask off to say hi. So, he places his hands on the sides of the mask and was about to take it off when Pyro made a muffled growl sound. The young wizard jumped, let go and stepped back a bit. " Sorry..."   
" Hudda huh!" Pyro claps his hands to show it was okay. 

" Uh, who's the Demoman?" A mercenary with an eye patch on his right eye and a bottle of alcohol stumbled forward. " Ayeeee am." Blaise stares at him before smirking slightly. ' I am going to like working with him.' He thought and looked around before taking the bottle out of Demo's hand. He takes a gulp before handing it back. 

Remus stood there remembering what Merasmus had said to them. " I am to work with Heavy? Which one is Heavy?" The biggest one out of them all stepped forward. His face was on a neutral expression but it was quite frightening. He clenched his giant fists and looked down at Remus who was way smaller than him. He gulped and looked up at the giant. " I am Heavy. What does baby man want?"   
" Um...I'm suppose to be working with you."   
" Oh...Baby man better be able to fight. Also no one touches Sasha. " He points to his minigun on the ground behind him. The wizard just nods, slightly frightened by this man. 

Ron looked around at them all still in a panicky mood from what just happened. He was trying to see if he could work out which one is Engineer/Engie. He walked over to the one wearing a yellow hard hat and overalls which in those pockets had blueprints and tools. " U-uh, excuse me?" The man turn around. It was now apparent that he was wearing welding goggles. " Are you Engie?"   
" Why, yes I am! Lemme guess, ya'll have to work with me?" Ron nods in response. Engie smiles at me and extends his out to shake his. He grabs ahold of the gloved hand and the two shook hands. " Ya'll can be mai asisstant." The ginger nods and smiles a little. 

Harry had easily guessed who Medic was. It wasn't hard to tell either. Just find someone wearing white with a medical cross on their attire and bam. He walks over to him and taps his shoulder. Medic turns around with a small scowl. " Hey, I'm Harry. You're Medic right?"   
" Ja, I am. Meramus vants you to vork vith me?"   
" Yep."   
" Good, I can perform some experiments on you." He murmured to himself. Harry heard him and raised a brow hoping he was joking. 

There were two mercenaries left and two wizards left to go with one of them, The one in the pin striped suit and red skii mask walked over to Draco with a small smirk. He took ahold of his hand and kissed it. " Bonjour madame, I am Spy. I hope you are working with me~" Draco blushed slightly but had the expression of disgust. " I'm not a girl, you filthy muggle!" He wipes his hand on his clothes. Spy seemed embarrassed but quickly cleared his throat and straightened his tie. " Of course you're not. I was messing with you." The young wizard growled slightly and crosses his arms. " Sure." Was all he said. 

Sirius walked over to the last one. He was a tall skinny man wearing a hat and shades. He held a rifle over his shoulder. He looked at Sirius with a small frown. " So yer the one who has ta work with me?" He nods.   
" I'm Sniper."   
" I'm Sirius." After introducing each other the two started talking about things like this world and the wizarding world. 

Miss Pauling walked over to Hermione and Teddy. " So, I'm guessing you are to work with me and you are to go to Saxton, right?" They both nod.   
" Sweet, I'll take you there then." She started leading the two to where they were suppose to go.   
" Oh and guys, show these newbies around!" She shouted out to all the mercenaries. They nod and lead the wizards into the resupply room.


	3. The Cheated And The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy uses Draco as a rebound thanks to Scout's mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout's mum is named Diana in my opinion. So deal with it XD

Spy sighed softly, sitting on his couch as he gazed upon the picture, a small frown on his face. He thought he was the perfect gentleman. He thought that is what she wanted. Yet she threw him away without knowing it. She hide it from him, only to catch them. Sometimes he regretted his spy nature.

"What are you looking at?" Spy tensed slightly as he felt warm breath ghost over his ear and cheek.

"Nozing, simply an old lover." Spy exhaled slowly as he placed the picture of Scout's mum, Diana, and her new lover on the table. They were kissed vigorously in the photo and it made Spy sick to his stomach.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, I'm your partner now, you may as well speak your mind romancer." Draco chuckled, resting his chin on the mans shoulder innocently. It helped him determine if the man was miserable or not with the way his lungs deflated.

"She was a lovely woman, beautiful too, but she simply couldn't wait for me. She needed safety and I was an a Spy, a trained killer." Spy sighed silently as Draco nodded against his shoulder before sitting besides him on the couch.

"I understand what it's like to be cheated on. My last boyfriend, Marcus Flint, one of the most famous Chasers in a decade, cheated on me after a game against his old school rival. I remember walking into the change rooms to congratulate him on winning the game, only to find him in the arms of someone else, kissing against a locker, with no other then his school rival Oliver Wood. In all honesty, I didn't love him, it was most lust, but it still hurt that he cheated. I'm a Malfoy, no one cheats on a Malfoy." Draco huffed, pouting what looked to be pillow-soft lips.

"I see. What did you do zen? Kill zem?" Spy asked.

"No. I don't want to be in Azkaban thanks very much. I outed their relationship and told the story to the public of my 'broken heart'." Draco snickered. "I'm a great actor." Draco smiled while Spy gave a twitch of one.

"Very good." Spy chuckled, pulling at his tie slightly. Draco spotted it and processed to unbutton his jacket while Spy furrowed his brow, tensing incase of attack. "What are you doing?" Spy asked cautiously.

"I've lived wearing suits most my life and know they aren't the comfiest. So I expect you to loosen up a little." Draco said playfully as he removed the jacket before taking off the vest and loosening the tie off.

"You really shouldn't undress men so boldly little Dragon Spy, you might just be...caught." Spy tsked and chuckled darkly as Draco looked up innocently, a small blush on his cheeks as he was suddenly pinned under the older man.

"S-Spy..." Draco said weakly as his face grew hotter, thin lips hovering his trembling ones.

"Yes little Dragon?" Spy replied in amusement as Draco shivered slightly at the husky tone in his voice.

"Did you consider if maybe..." Draco chuckled seductively, hooking his leg around Spy's waist, pulling him closer to feeling to erection. "That I wanted to be caught?" Draco finished in less than a whisper in Spy's ear, licking the lobe slowly. Spy smirked against the younger mans neck.

"Smart Dragon. No strings?"

"No strings Frenchie."

Spy grinned, smashing his lips against Draco's in a rough kiss. Draco moaned softly in response, wrapping the other leg around his waist and locking them at the small of the older mans back, pressing against his lips fiercely. It had been too long since he had a good fuck. Plus, he'd never been with a french man, may as well try it right? Draco placed his hands on Spy's shoulders and trailed them down to his buttons and slowly undid them, gazing the sensitive skin with his dull nails as he went.

"Feisty." Spy murmured, undoing Draco's top button before smirking as an idea popped in his brilliant brain. He slid his back-up pocket knife from his trouser pants and swiftly cut the buttons off to as Draco looked from him and his knife a couple times before settling with taking his knife, throwing it on the floor and unbuttoning his trousers.

Draco pulled his pants down as Spy got rid of his, leaving them both in tight boxers. Draco's cock was straining in the fabric, bucking his hips upwards when Spy brushed the bulge gently, hooking his fingers in his waistband before pulling Draco's underwear off, leaving him in his naked glory. Spy looked over Draco in a appreciation while Draco dismissed Spy's boxers to look over Spy's body.

Draco's body was lithe but well toned with just dusts of blond chest hair that blended with his milky white skin. Spy had a more masculine body, his body muscular and slightly tanned, his chest bare of hair but a trail of hair from his navel led down to his cock which Draco couldn't help but blush like a virgin at. He never thought he'd wonder if a man would fit.

"Enjoying zee view?" Spy chuckled huskily as Draco shivered in pleasure as that voice ran over his body in the most delicious ways.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm not." Draco smirked and drew him closer to kiss him deeply, letting Spy's hands wander down his body, pressing teasingly against his hole. Spy grabbed a bottle of lube out of his trousers that rested on the floor and Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep lube in your pocket?" Draco snickered.

"I'm slick like zat." Spy joked and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing the cool substance.

"Smooth talker." Draco chuckled before he gasped, Spy's fingers circling his entrance. "Oh Merlin."

"Who is this 'Merlin'?" Spy asked in confusion.

"Just a phase, like-like oh god." Draco groaned out as Spy pushed a digit past his tight muscles.

"I prefer you scream out Spy, but okay." Spy smirked, pumping his finger inside the tight walls of the blond below him before adding another finger and slowly another. Draco moaned as Spy constantly struck his sweet spot with searching digits.

"Fucking Merlin, fuck me already Spy!" Draco panted, gripping the older mans shoulders tightly as he thrusted back on the fingers, writhing in pleasure.

"Gladly pretty boy." Spy grinned, pulling his fingers out of Draco, making him whine at the empty feeling before thrusting inside. Draco gasped in slight pain as he panted softly. Spy waited from Draco to wriggle his hips before thrusting. He was amazed at how tight the younger man was, you'd expect him a virgin for heaven's sake.

"H-Harder!" Draco groaned, his face flushed a beautiful scarlet, his shoulder length hair framing his face in platinum blond strands and eyes closed in pleasure as his lashes brushed against normally pale cheeks. He was definitely a sight to behold if Spy had any say.

"Goddammit!" Draco huffed and used his locked legs to flip the couple over, hands gripping Spy's shoulder as the older man growled. "I've been put as a spy for a reason, I may be getting fucked, but I'm not going to be a petty girl." Draco chuckled, rocking back on Spy's aching cock. Spy smirked slightly as put his hands behind his head.

"Go on pretty boy." Spy teased and was rewarded as Draco rid up and down his cock, moaning softly as his hair bounced slightly from his constant moving. Spy was definitely more than happy to go along with the new position as long as the young blond kept up the stamina. He could consider it a work out. The idea made Spy chuckle before groaning low as he felt his release coil in his abdomen.

Spy gripped Draco's neglected cock and jerked it roughly, pressed his thumb on the hand and grinned as Draco gasped, letting go the long needed orgasm. Draco shivered as warm cum dripped down his thighs, collapsing on the older mans chest with an exhausted sigh.

"You need to shower Dragon."

"Nope. I just got fucked up the ass, I think I deserve a bloody nap, thank you very much. So you are going to lay here and be my pillow." Draco demanded, wrapping his arms around Spy's neck and resting his head on his chest which shook with laughter.

"Okay pretty boy. But zen I get to join you in zee shower." Spy said cheekily while Draco grumbled and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the slowing heart beat of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next? How will get steamy in the bedroom with another next time? You'll have to wait for my best friend Shadeistheawesomeone 's chapter next. So plead her to upload~! Bye bye FFF (FanFiction Friends/Followers- Yes I made that cause I can! Deal.)
> 
> :D Trode19 :D


	4. Prove it boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasely twins want Scout to prove his has this amazing sex life he keeps bragging about

Scout had taken the Weasely twins to the resupply room. It was a small room with a tall white supply cabinet with a medical sign on it, a couple of benches, tiled floors and nine lockers with each of the classes symbols on them. Scout walks over to his locker, opened it while bragging about his supposedly amazing and wild sex life. Fred and George peak at what contents was in his locker.

In there was his shotgun, pistol, can of Bonk!, a baseball bat and ball and of course a dirty magazine. The twins look at each other and grin knowing someone who had a sex life like The Merc would not need a magazine. Scout grabs his pistol and the Bonk! before taking a seat on one of the benches. He takes off his black running shoes and empties the sand and other bits of gravel on to the floor. He looks up at the two wizards with a cheeky grin. "Medic can clean dat later."

He puts his shoes back on and opens the can of Bonk!. He gives a small satisfied sigh when he heard the wonderful fizzing of the carbonated drink. He brings the rim of the can to his lips and takes a few sips of it before putting it down. "So about this amazing sex life..."

"That you supposedly have?"

Scout looked at the two. "Yeah, what about it?"

"How about you prove to us that you're the sex master?" They both grinned, The mercenary sat there stunned while many thoughts ran through his head.

"I reckon he doesn't really have an amazing sex life."

"I agree Gred. If he did, he would be proving it to us."

The RED bit his lip slightly not liking how they didn't believe his (made-up) tales of this amazing sexual life he had. He stood and looked at the two with a small smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll prove it to you's." The twins look at each other again while thinking the exact same thing. 'Score!' They face the young man again and slowly stepped to him.

"So...how are we gonna do dis?" The Merc actually sounded slightly nervous.

"Oh it's-"

"Quite easy, rabbit~"

There those two go again, finishing each other's sentences. George gently wrapped his arms around Scout's form from behind while Fred smirked at the boy and leaned into his neck from the front. The wizard kissed his neck gently before giving him a hickey. Scout squirmed and gasped slightly, obviously never having the sensitive skin on his neck be touched like that before.

While Fred teased him like that, George reached up and took the boy's headset and cap off to reveal short light brown locks. Scout's hair was also flat from constantly wearing that hat.

Fred's hand travelled down the Merc's small form and made their way to the bottom of his red shirt where they tugged at it. "Arms up." The ginger ordered gently. Scout obliged and lifted his arms up only for his shirt to be taken off.

"Oh merlin, you are tiny rabbit." Fred commented while observing the boy's abdomen and chest. He was fit, thin and had the slightest bit of hair going from his navel down into his trousers. The young wizard leaned back into Scout's neck and began making a trail of kisses from there to his left nipple which he lapped his tongue over causing the Merc to shiver at the feeling.

Fred wrapped his mouth around it and began sucking on it while George massaged the other from behind. Scout slightly arched his back in George's arms and made a small whimper of pleasure.

But the twins didn't stop there. Fred dropped to his knees and unbuckled Scout's belt.

"Don't you just hate it when belts get in the way Forge?"

"Yes I do Gred. Such an annoyance."

They spoke about belts like it was a crime against nature. Fred pulls the belt through its loops and watches as Scout's pants fell to his ankles. He lifts his feet up and takes the runner's shoes off before taking his pants fully off. Now Scout was left in nothing but his knee high socks and his white boxers which concealed a hard on straining against the fabric. The wizard kneeling slipped his fingers underneath the waist band and yanked them down.

The Merc's length bounced hard and already dripping slight pre-cum. Fred inched his lips closer and gave the head of it a kiss. Scout shuddered at the feel but was surprised when he just took him into his mouth all the way. George took the opportunity to also get on his knees. He gently spreads Scout's cheeks to reveal his tight pucker. He presses his mouth against and pokes his tongue out. He begins eating him out.

Scout didn't know how to react. He was in pure bliss due to Fred sucking him off and George eating him out. He didn't want them to stop until felt a finger snake its way through his pucker slowly. Being a virgin, it burned slightly. He squirmed as George pushed his finger in slowly and began pumping it at a languid pace. A small breathy moan emanated from the Merc's throat.

After a bit George added a second finger with a smirk and began making a scissoring motion as he pumped them in and out of Scout's hole.

"I think he's ready, Forge."

Fred takes The Mercenary's cock out of his mouth with a nice wet plop and stands. George takes his fingers out of Scout's ass and stands as well. The two were still fully dressed so they immediately stripped all their clothes off. "I need you on your hands and knees now, rabbit." Fred grins as Scout obeys and gets on his hands and knees. The wizard spreads his cheeks and rubs his member against his hole before slowly thrusting in.

Scout gasped at the new sensation and thanks to George's prepping it didn't hurt like he thought it was. George crosses his arms and pouts, his lower lip sticking out. "How come I'm missing out?" He whined a little. Fred smirks and grips Scout's hips and looks at his brother.

"How about you take the front?" He suggested. The other wizard grinned cheekily and walked over to Scout's mouth. "Do what Fred did to you."

The Runner moaned and opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the wizard's length. He sucks and meekly uses his tongue as he moaned in pleasure which sent vibrations through the dick in his mouth. Fred pulled George towards him and kissed him as he pounded away into Scout. The Merc was once again in ecstasy. This was better than sex with a girl.

He takes George out of his mouth allowing a loud groan of pleasure to escape him. "Freakin' harder!" He begged Fred. The wizard had not problem with obliging. He puts George's cock back in his mouth and sucks harder. It continued like this for a little while longer until they orgasm. With one last thrust into the boy, Fred filled his tight walls with his seed as George came into his mouth and Scout released on the floor. The Merc eagerly swallowed the fluid and took George out of his mouth as the other twin slid out of Scout.

They all just pant and lay on the cold tiled floor of the resupply room, exhausted from their ordeal. "Dat was friggin' awesome!" Scout suddenly exclaimed breaking the silence. "We gotta do dat again sometime." Fred and George just grinned and both responded in unison.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it XD Chapter 4 done and out. God this was fun to write.
> 
> ~ Shade out :)


	5. Medic's Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Harry have some kinky cross dressing fun because it's supposedly Medic's experiment.

Harry opened the door slowly, peeking inside the room he was told to go to after he was taken to his shared room with Medic.

"Medic? Are you in here?" He called out into the silent room. The silence was soon pierced by a small crash and Harry jumped, peering around the room he entered.

"Vhat do you vant experiment?" Medic's thick german accent yelled as he came out from under the patients bed.

"Why were you under the bed?" Harry asked curiously.

"I dropped my scalpel. You are my assistant zen?" Medic rose an eyebrow, standing up and looking him up an down, making Harry feel like a doll. "You're very small person. You vill be nurse zen." Medic said with a wicked grin.

"I am not small! I'm just short." Harry huffed. He didn't need to be reminded that he was still smaller than Hermione, even just slightly.

"Ja, vhatever. Come nurse boy." Medic said dismissively while Harry scowled, following the man. They stopped at the back of the room to find a cardboard box. Inside the box held multiple white clothing that Harry thought to be robes among other quirky hospital outfits that people would wear for Halloween.

"Am I meant to wear a robe as well?"

"Robe? Nein. You vear outfit for nurse." Medic said with a grin as he left the room. Harry furrowed his brows at the door the older man left from before giving a look to the outfit in his hands with a crimson flush.

The clothes was a woman's dress in pure white besides the red cross that went over the sternum. It was as thin as paper and practically see through, defining his body nicely. It was skin tight but silky, not leaving much to the imagination at all. Harry couldn't help but think back to Medic's words before sighing and slipping on the see-through white, thigh-high stockings. He didn't want to be the only one not helping. It would make him feel bad.

Harry looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. Oh Merlin, he'd never been so embarrassed as he replaced his boxers with lacy white and red panties, It barley held him! He then strapped the three-inch red heels to his feet. Why was he doing this again? Oh right, his stupid Gryffindor nature!

Lastly he placed the nurse hat on his unruly and untamable hair, sighing in embarrassment. He never felt so exposed! Though, he couldn't deny, his ass looked great in this. No, bad Harry!

"Maybe I should look around, I'll feel better knowing where I am." Harry said to himself as he peered around the room. Something gleamed in the light from just under the bed. "I thought he found his scalpel?" Harry mused, bending over to pick up the cool metal.

"Nurse boy, I forgot to grab zee scalpel-"

"Ah!" Harry squeaked as he quickly stood, using his hands to cover the underwear just peeking out from the short dress. His face was a deep red as he sat down on the bed, scalpel to the side on the table of utensils as he placed his hands in his lap. "Don't scare me like that." Harry mumbled meekly.

"My room nurse boy." Medic said with a smirk.

"Well...You could have at least waited for me to say I was done..." Harry shifted nervously. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Ja...Unless I decide to take it off." Medic joked as Harry hid his face in his hands. Medic walked forward and gripped the younger mans wrist, removing one hand from the flush mans face.

"You're crazy." Harry sighed as Medic lowered his body down on to the sheets.

"Ve all are."

"I've met crazier people."

"Zat's a hard feet." Medic chuckled, pinning both wrists as his knee slide between lightly tanned thighs.

"I've slept with saner people." Harry bit his lip to hold back as whimper when when his sensitive thighs were brushed.

"Ve all need to change style every now and zen." Medic smirked as his own hard thigh pressed against the red and white panties, making Harry gasp.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just fuck me already." Harry groaned.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Medic tsked. "I don't just fuck. I...experiment." Medic grinned widely as Harry whimpered.

"I don't care! Just give me a cock you sadistic fucker." Harry growled, his temper rising slightly as he scowled, looking pouty.

"Close your eyes Nurse boy." Medic chuckled, his thumb tracing the pouted lip as Harry flushed and bit it in embarrassment as he closed his eyes slowly, lashes fluttering over his pink cheeks. Harry sat up a bit more and tensed when he felt a soft cloth tied behind his head, covering his eyes.

"M-Medic?" Harry said quietly, the bed dipping slightly before he shivered, a calloused hand brushed against his shoulder, pulling down a lacy strap of his outfit as the older man placed a soft kiss against his sensitive neck, making him moan breathlessly.

"Without sight, touch grows more sensitive. Interesting..." He could practically hear the smirk on Medic's lips. Harry could also hear his heart pounded in his ears. It felt so dangerous yet thrilling. Vulnerable yet uncaring. It was...Nice, to not have to be on alert and protect, not be the one in control, the leader. He'd lived like that ever since joining the Wizarding world, that it felt like a vacation be the giving someone else control. Over him of all things.

"Come to me Raven." Medic chuckled in his ear, his feet nearly silent as he moved. Harry hadn't even realized the man got off the bed before he stood to follow his snickers, not even bothering with the blindfold. Harry reached his hands out when heard Medic's breathing and quiet laughter getting closer. He gave a smirk when he felt the mans warmth go through his hand, his faint heartbeat through his uniform. He slide his hand upward, over Medic's shoulder and around his neck, his fingers tangling in the mans short hair as his other arm hung over the mans shoulder, tracing his fingers over his shoulder bade, pressing his smaller body against Medic's broader body, Medic's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Found you."

"Noted." Medic said confidently as Harry pressed his lips to Medic's, his heels off the ground to reach much to his annoyance. He was surprised that he was able to walk in the red heels anyway, maybe it was just the walk he walked in them that helped? Never mind, he'd figure it out later. Maybe after he finally got the man to fuck him, long and hard.

Harry moaned softly as Medics warm hands travelled lower, past his ass and down to his thighs, hiking his legs up as Harry wrapped them around his waist, locking his ankles together as he parted his lips happily, inviting the mans tongue into his mouth with his own, groaning softly, pressing his hardening cock against Medic's abdomen.

"You little Imp." Medic groaned, swiftly turned them and pressed Harry against the nearest wall, breaking the contact of their lips and kissing down his neck, nipping softly as he took off the red heels that were slightly digging into his back uncomfortably. He could do without them anyway, Medic thought as he threw them down to the floor, inching his hands up Harry's thighs.

Harry couldn't hold back his small giggle as Medic pulled off one of the stockings with a growl, brushing his ticklish thighs. Medic rose an eyebrow at him with a smirk as Harry blushed softly. He hadn't meant to giggle really, it made him sound girly, but considering the outfit, could anyone really blame him?

Medic made quick work of his other stocking, kissing and sucking his shoulder and collarbone, leaving small purple marks as he did so, raising the short dress to reveal the underwear fully and Harry's barley concealed erection.

"Medic...Too much clothes..." Harry pouted, his hands pushing the doctor's suspenders straps off his shoulders and unclipping it before smiling cheekily as he took off the mans belt that seemed to hold pockets filled with things from the weight of it, so he put it carefully to the side. He then went to unbuttoning his coat as he kissed his throat with slight difficulty from his blindness. He could remember what the man was wearing, but it was still hard to estimate where everything was.

"You really are a little Minx." Medic groaned, shaking off his coat as Harry pushed it off him, not caring as it hit the floor at his feet with a quiet whoosh before Harry quickly fumbled with his light brown vest, taking it off as he pushed his lips against Medic's with a moan.

Medic smirk softly, loosening his tie off to make it easier for the blindfolded man. He started to unbutton his button up shirt but was stopped by a dainty hand taking his calloused ones away as Harry's hands unbuttoned them himself.

"I'm not helpless." Harry chuckled as he kissed Medic's neck and shoulder, his nose nuzzling his throat as he pulled off the shirt so he could kiss the warm, exposed chest.

"Never said you vere." Medic moaned, his fingers running through and gripping the unruly black mop of hair on the younger man as Harry brushed his fingertips over his nipples before grinning and licking around the bud to tease the doctor. Harry gave a small grin against the skin as he flicked his tongue over the nub, sucking it into his mouth with a mental smirk when Medic groaned.

Medic gripped his hips, pushing back against the wall with a growl, as he pressed his body against Harry's kissing the exposed skin that was revealed as he pushed down the nurse dress off Harry, grinning against the younger mans neck when it dropped onto the floor.

"Much better." Medic chuckled as Harry groaned, pressing his crotch blindly against Medic's thigh.

"I'm going to die waiting at this rate, if you don't just fucking undress Doctor." Harry said impatiently, smirking widely when his own thigh rubbed against Medic's strained cock. "It might do you some good Doctor." Harry chuckled.

"I think I'm going to have to thank Merasmus." Medic smiled devilishly as he threw the younger man over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Medic! What are you doing, you brute?!" Harry flushed an adorable crimson red as he collided with what he guessed was the patients bed with a small oomph. "Gosh, what are you a caveman?" Harry muttered and gasped when cold air hit his cock, not that the panties were doing much anyway.

"You are much too light Raven." Medic said with slight distaste.

"It never really went away. It's a long story." Harry sighed, reaching out his hands to grab Medic's shoulders and pull him forward, wrapping his legs around his waist. "But that can wait for later. Right now, I need you for a full examination." Harry laughed airily, kissing his jaw.

"Can't ignore my duty, now can I?" Medic chuckled, running his hands up Harry's thighs, stopping right next to his cock as the boy gave a small half-whimper, half-moan.

"Please~!" Harry whined. "Please, just touch me already!" Harry groaned.

"Patient now Raven." Medic laughed softly, reaching into his trouser pocket and taking out a bottle of lube. He grinned evilly as he uncapped it and poured some on his hand. Harry gasped and groaned loudly when he felt a cold, slick finger against his entrance.

"Why do you keep lube in your pockets?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hov did you knov I kept it in my pocket?" Medic asked.

"You didn't leave to grab any and I felt you take it out since -ah!- I-I have my legs a-around your w-waist." Harry moaned, thrusting down on the finger inside him eagerly, used to the burn.

"Eager?" Medic joked.

"S-Shut up." Harry groaned, tightening around the second finger that pushed passed. Medic had to admit it was definitely an erotic sight, the way Harry was practically fucking himself on his fingers, gasping and moaning and blindfolded.

"Ah!" Harry nearly screamed as his sweet spot was struck, pleasure tightening in his groin. Merlin, he'd cum just like this if the man didn't start fucking him soon. "P-Please! Medic, fuck me please! D-Do whatever you want to me, just fuck a-already! I'm losing my m-mind here!" Harry begged, gasping and whimpering as the third finger stretched him wider.

"You really knov hov to make a guy feel special." Medic joked as he undid his trousers and took out his slightly leaking cock with a smug hum, finally undoing Harry's blindfold. He wanted to see his face fully when he fucked him. "Nov, vhat to do vith you." Medic said with a mocking thoughtful look.

"Oh shut up to sadistic fucker and fill me." Harry growled, pulling the man closer by the shoulder and grabbing his leaking cock. He smirked when Medic gave a small groan as he lined him up at his entrance. "Now fuck me Medic." Harry purred in the mans ear. It was all it took for the man to snap.

Harry gasped and moaned as his entrance was breached, the man above him not even given him time to adjust to the long, thick length as he practically pounded him into the bed.

"M-Med-dic! Oh Merlin- fuck!" Harry's breath stopped in his throat as his prostate was perfectly abused, leaving him a whimpering, moaning mess as he clutched onto Medic's shoulders for his own sanity. He could feel his pleasure coiling in his gut as he threaded fingers into the Merc's hair, bringing down for a kiss and giving a breathless laugh when Medic's glasses, similar to his own rounded ones, slid off his nose as Harry pulled them off and laid them to the side.

Harry groaned softly as he tried to hold off his orgasm, it was just too good to end at this point, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to ever end or keep going. When Harry couldn't hold it off an longer, he came with a yell and shivered when his walls were coated with something warm. He flushed at the thought.

His eyes dropped as he laid limply, Medic just above him, catching his breath.

"I'm getting to old for zis." Medic chuckled as he panted while Harry groaned and turned over to sit up on the bed.

"Well, I plan to take a nap, care to join me Doctor?" Harry teased, laying down with his behind on display as the side of his head rested on the pillow.

"Ah, how long has it been since I have slept?" Medic laughed as he hoped into bed with the younger man, spooning him as he wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled the dark locks. Harry chuckled softly at the ticklish feeling and took off his glasses, laying them besides the Medic's and closing his eyes, content in the warm hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Trode19- I hope you enjoyed that crossdressing, fucking sexiness. Who knew Medic was such a kinky man...Everyone probably suspected it XD


	6. The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody hanging out in the messhall with some sexual tension e.e

It was early morning in the mess hall before today's usual battle. Everyone was seated and happily chatting away to one another. Engie had been the one to make breakfast. He decided to make something special for everyone. Texas styled bacon. Now of course the wizards were excited to try this since they had never had Texas bacon before. The mercenaries enjoyed Engie's cooking and were excited anyways to have it first thing in the morning.

The Weasely Twins were to eat Scout's pieces of bacon when they had their own. Scout stopped them and childishly poked his tongue out at them. Soldier just rolled his eyes at the three idiots and muttered under his breathe how they were no good maggots. Neville stared at his bacon and poked it to feel it wasn't hot anymore or crisp enough. He sighed slightly. " I-i don't want to be rude or anything but my bacon isn't crisp enough."

Pyro pulled out his lighter and flicked it till the flame appeared. He hovered it over Neville's bacon somehow crisping it and warming it up. He stops when he is sure it is good enough. He puts his lighter away and carefully watches as the young wizard tries the bacon again. He smiles and looks at Pyro. " Thank you." The masked merc just gave a muffled happy sound and went back to somehow eating his bacon.

Remus was talking away to Heavy since he was bored and the Russian didn't mind listening. He rarely spoke and he enjoyed listening to his friends anyways. While the wizard spoke away, he didn't realize he was holding his fork. So when he made a hand gesture to add more effect to what he was saying. The piece of silverware went flying. It hit the floor as the metal clanked against concrete. " Whoops."

Heavy stands up and picks up the fork for Remus. He hands it back to him as he sits down. Remus smiles and takes the fork. " Thanks Heavy."  
" Is welcome." The wizard went back to talking but he stopped when he realized something. The giant hadn't said anything about himself at all. He wanted to know more about the mercenary.  
" Heavy?"  
"Da?"  
" Can I know more about you? What was your childhood like?"

Heavy thought for a moment contemplating whether he should tell the man or not about it.  
" I have 4 sisters."  
" Really?"  
" Da."  
" Anything else."  
" I also have caring mother."  
" That's cool."

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Heavy offered Remus some of his bacon seeing that he didn't have as much as he did. Remus takes some and thanks him again. ' Behind that roughness is a sweet guy.' Remus thought as he chewed happily on the delicious meat.

Severus and Harry sighed in annoyance as Medic and Soldier went back and forth with comebacks, insults and argumentative points.  
" It is a gun!"  
" No it isn't, maggot!"  
" It shoots somezing making it a gun!"  
" Real guns do not shoot medicine!"  
" Vhatever! I've killed plenty of BLUs vith it!"  
" Why were you killing BLUs?! You're supposed to be healing us!"  
" Vell, maybe you should help me and I vouldn't have to."  
" Maggot."  
" Dumpkoff."

The mercenaries gave each other death glares while their partners just look at each other, unsure if they were finished fighting. Harry was the first to speak up. " They fight worse than you and Soldier." He pointed out. Severus just crosses his arms while Harry get's back to eating.

Sniper and Spy happened to be sitting next to each other which wasn't a good idea. This morning, Sniper had done something to the Frenchman which set angry tension between the two. Sirius and Draco could feel an argument coming on. If the two mercs made one wrong move to each other, that would be it. Draco looked between the two REDs and tried to think of something to lighten up the mood.

" You two excited about the battle today?" He casually asked. Spy rolled his eyes while Sniper shrugged. They both finished breakfast and started to glare at each other. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. So he just stood up and pulled Sniper off his chair before dragging him out of the mess hall. Draco smirked slightly. ' Or that works.' He thought.

Demo was still drunk as hell. He kept sculling his bottle of scrumpy while Blaise watched with amazement. He didn't know the man gets drunk before battle. " How can you drink this much?"  
" Easy." Demo took another gulp of his whiskey and ate some bacon.

Soon everyone in the mess hall had finished their breakfast. Including Pyro. Neville had no idea how the masked merc did it. ' Maybe I should watch him next to him.' The wizard and mercenaries cleaned up before heading into resupply where their weapons were. It was time to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not long because I felt like there wouldn't be much to a scene like this XD Shade out


End file.
